


Don't Make a Fool Of Yourself

by Okie_dokie_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #imsorry, HHD, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, iloveyall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okie_dokie_destiel/pseuds/Okie_dokie_destiel
Summary: {There will now be Dean povs as well}





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't make a fool of yourself, Sam." I looked myself over in the locker like ten times, and I still hadn't convinced myself that I would survive the first day of freshman year.

"Just don't make a fool of yourself Sammy." Dean says behind me, laughing.

"You're not really off to a good start, ya know." Kev, my best friend, motions at the crowd of highschoolers gathered around the hall.

They were snickering, and I turned red as I slammed my locker door shut.

"Crap! I forgot my math book!" I mentally face palmed as I flung open the door.

And hit someone in the face.

"What the crap!" 

I locked eyes with a kid shorter than me, but older. He had honey blonde hair. His eyes... They were the color of....

"Whiskey." He smirked.

"What?" I asked, as I picked up the dropped books.

"My eyes are the color of whiskey through-"

"A dirty glass window.", I finished, "but how did you know I was-"

"You were speaking out loud." He picked up my glasses and passed them to Dean, who in turn passes them to me.

"Hey Dean-o."

Dean half smiled, half frowned at him. "Gabriel."

'Gabriel' nodded, then turned to say something back to me as the first bell rang.

"What?" I asked, "Sorry I couldn't hear you over the bell."

He shrugged, and jogged off towards the other halls.

"What did he say?" I asked, Kev shrugged and Dean began to chuckle.

"What?" Kevin nd I asked.

"That's Gabriel, the schools very one trickster. And he said 'He'd see you around.'"

As he said his nickname, fear struck me.

I was only a freshman, and already I'd made an enemy, and he just happened to be the schools biggest juvenile delinquent.

"Actually the second biggest." Dean says.

"What? Was I talking out loud AGAIN?"

Kev nods, laughing.

"The first biggest is his younger brother, Castiel." Dean points with his eyes at a kid wearing all black down the hall.

As Dean stares at him walking past, 'Castiel' winks, and Dean has a look of longing.

"Weird." I mutter, as I grab Kevin's jacket and pull us towards the first class of the day, honors math.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. Fancy seeing you here." 

I look towards the voice, and its Gabriel. The Trickster.

Oh boy...

"Fancy seeing me?"

He nods, sticking a lollipop in his mouths, the stick perched between his lips, 

"Yup!" 

He pops the 'p' sound. "A freshie taking junior level classes hm?"

I nod, shrugging my bag back onto my shoulders, it was aching.

"Here." He takes my bag before I can stop him and slings it on easily.

"Um thanks." I mutter.

"Where to next mystery guy?" He asks, leaning in the door frame.

"Mystery guy?" 

"Well, yeah. I don't know your name. You take honors classes that I couldn't get in to. And I'm a junior, and other than that you're pretty cute."

I stumble over my own two feet.

"Erm."

"So do you have a name or what?" He asked like nothing at all just happened.

"Sam." 

He smiles down at me. "Well where to next? Mystery Sam."

I point down the hall towards honors art.

"Me too. The only honors I can get into." He smiled at me.

I realize I like his smile.

"Thanks, Mysterious Sam. I like your smile too."

Before I can ask if I was speaking out loud again, the kicks open the door down the hall.

"Where is the arts room?" I ask. "I didn't see it on the freshman foundation tour?"

Gabe chuckles, "They don't show it."

He gives me a sad look, "Its not that important to them."

He then takes me up every flight of stairs possible. Until we reach the roof, where he kicks open another door, and here we are climbing off the fire escape, onto the roof of the school.

To say its beautiful is an understatement.

There are bands up here, kids dancing, beat boxing, singing, acting, writing, reciting poetry, and there is paint and instruments and chalk everywhere!

"Welcome to the freedom studio." Gabriel says. His face gas taken over a look of pride and awe.

"I think this just became my new favorite class."

That's when the bucket of paint falls, splattering both Gabriel and I.

"What the-" 

Gabriel begins to laugh.

"What? You think you'd just hit the Trickster in the face with a metal door and get away with it? Not on my watch kiddo."

He then pulls me to his side, says "ACTION!" And places a kiss on my cheek.

The camera flashes.

"Did I mention we also have photography and film class in the freedom studio? Because we do. And that photo is gonna be plastered everywhere!"

He holds his hands out to motion 'everywhere.'

I think I hate highscool...


	3. chapter 3

"SAMMY!" Dean calls from the parking lot.

I trudge down there, paint and all.

"Sa---." Dean takes me and my rainbow paint skin in.

Then he promptly bursts out laughing.

"Take a photo! It'll last longer..." I mutter.

"No need." The annoying Gabriel says from behind me, "I'll send him the copy of ours. I think I still have your number Dean."

Gabriel comes a bit closer to me, not close enough to harm me, just close enough to tick me off.

"What do you want!" I shrug him away, and open Dean's impala passenger door.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" Dean asks, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Getting in?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Hah- No?" Dean says, pushing me backwards a bit, where Gabriel happily pulls me to his chest, against my will.

"You're not getting paint in baby!" He then proceeds to get into the front seat, "Take a ride home with someone else! Kev?"

"Can't." I say. "He rode the bus home!"

Dean looks worriedly behind me.

"Gabriel?"

"NO WAY!" I say, maybe a bit to loudly, because it looks as if I may have just hurt a certain tricksters feelings.

I cover for myself, "I mean, we just met today!"

"And you already kissed!" Dean says, smiling at his phone. 

I make a mental note to punch Gabriel in the gut.

"No sorry. I actually would /love/ to Dean-o, but I have to take Cassie home." Gabe stutters.

It seems as if I'm not the only one who would hate the ride home with the the other.

But I've been wrong before.

And Dean almost hits the roof at the mention of Gabe's brothers name.

"I'LL TAKE CAS."

I shoot a look at Gabriel.

"I mean. I'll take Castiel. Yeah? You take good care of Sammy?" 

Dean has sealed my fate with out my permission.

While I'm trying to object, which is hard because its like reasoning with a Rock, Gabe calls Cas and is soon smiling from ear to ear.

"Cassie says he'd like to go with Dean."

"Of course he did." I mutter.

Gabriel grabs my hand and drags me to the junior parking lot.

I start wishing I was back in the senior one with Dean....

There are no cars in this lot.

"Um Gabriel?" I ask.

He smirks, something he does a lot of I think, and let's go of my hand, heading over to a bush.

I shiver. And I'm not sure if its from the wind, or from the loss of his touch.

I shutter because I think I already know the answer, and shove the question from my mind.

Then, he uncovers the motorcycle.

"Oh no. No way Gabriel." I say, backing away and shaking my head. Clear sighs of distress.

He smiles, grabbing my hands once more, and heads to the bike.

The warmth I feel now answers my earlier question.

Ugh.

He hops on, and then pats the back.

"No."

"Come on mystery Sam!" He winks at me, "Just hold onto me."

I frown, move up onto the bike, and he fixes my arms around his middle.

We must've been a very weird sight that night in our quiet town. Two teens, covered in rainbow paint, one of them screeching;  
"GABE SLOW DOWN!"  
And the other one throwing his head back in laughter; saying something like  
'Wanting to solve a mystery Sam.'

Yep. Definitely making a fool of myself.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {There will now be Dean povs as well}

I watch as Gabriel drags my poor baby borhter off towards the junior parking lot.

I was really worried, but I trusted Gabriel with my life, which meant Sam's life, too.

Two hours pass before Cas shows up.

Two /long/ hours.

I begin to wonder if he even knows where the senior parking lot is, he was just a sophnore after all.

No, Castiel James Novak could never be /just/ a sophomore.

Not to Me.

When I'm wondering whether or not I've been stood up;

I see him.

He walks slowly, but not to slow, he walks with a confidence, and I envy him.

He waves with a silent 'what's up' and then gets in without saying a word.

I don't envy him as much as I did three minutes ago.

I buckle in the front seat next to him, can't believe I'm sitting so close to him again.

"You like music?" I already know the answer.

He shurgs, then He nods.

"What kind?" I ask, I also know that answer. I know everything about this kid.

He shrugs, then points at his clique T-shirt.

"Tweny one pilots? Huh. Me too, I dig tØp" 

He smiles at me, rembers its me he is smiling at, frowns, and smiles at his shoes instead.

I put in the tøp CD, the one /he/ got me for valentines day. 

He smiles at me again as the first sing begins to play.


End file.
